


Let's Travel

by Softchaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchaos/pseuds/Softchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Louis quiere viajar y Harry le lleva de viaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo y lo publico. Disculpar los errores.

Estaba acostado sobre su estómago en la cama de matrimonio que compartía con su novio desde hace ya, unos años. Ojeaba una revista. Había una chica muy bonita y un chico guapísimo, el cual, Louis tuvo que observar a fondo, por supuesto. Él nunca dejaba pasar un chico guapo. Entonces, vio el fondo. Una playa. Se imaginó a sí mismo en ese lugar, bañandose desnudo y tostando su espalda bajo el sol mientras el moreno de la fo- Harry. Mientras Harry, le masajeaba con crema solar para que su piel no se quemara. Estaba estresado por tantos trabajos y examenes de la universidad. Así que, giró sobre sí mismo y colocó la mano de su chico en su cabello, porque le apetecían mimitos.

"Harry, quiero ir a la playa."

"Vale cariño, este verano iremos unos días a casa de mi madre."

"No. Yo quiero ahora." Dijo poniendo morritos e intentando hacer un berrinche en el que pudiera verse bonito y convencer a Harry.

"¿Qué cosas importantes tienes que hacer esta semana?"

Louis pensó un rato y después contestó.   
"Nada. Tengo un examen el martes que viene, sin embargo."

Harry no dijo nada más en toda la noche y siguió acariciando el cabello de Louis hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

••

Los rayos de sol golpeaban muy suave la cara del ojiazul. Eso significaba que Harry ya se había despertado y había dejado la cortina en la medida exacta en que a Louis le gustaba. El castaño frotó sus ojos y palmeó un poco el lado izquierdo de la cama para comprobar que, en efecto, Harry ya se había despertado. Permaneció allí un rato, ganduleando y esperando a que Harry llegara, pero no sucedió. Y como tampoco escuchaba ningún ruido, decidió coger el teléfono para llamrlo. No le apetecía levantarse de la cama para comprobar que estaba cerca. La opción del móvil era mejor. Sin embargo, cuando quiso coger el aparato, se topó con una especie de sobre. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se sentó sobre la cama, con intención de abrirlo. Seguro era de Harry. Estúpido romántico. 

'Buenos días bebé. Tu maleta está preparada. He ido a comprar algunas cosas. Aséate y ponte ropa cómoda. Los billetes van dentro del sobre.

P. D: No te comas todas las piruleta de una vez. No quiero que te enfermes. Lavate los dientes.

Te amo. H'

Louis sonrió muy grande. Abrió una de las piruleta que se encontraban en una caja sobre la mesilla de noche y comenzó a degustarla mientras abría la maleta, observando que todo lo que había en ella era ropa de verano. ¡Iría a la playa! Harry debía ser algo así como el mejor novio del mundo. 

Se aseó y se puso unos pantalones cómodos de color gris, junto a una camiseta básica de color blanco. Retocó un poco su pelo también. Quería estar guapo para Harry.

No pasó mucho rato, cuando escuchó la cerradura ser abierta por el rizado. Iba ya por su quinta piruleta cuando se lanzó a los brazos del chico al verlo llegar a la habitación.

"¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te quiero tanto!" Dijo, después unieron sus labios. El beso sabía dulce por el caramelo de Louis.

"¿Estás preparado?" Preguntó Harry. Louis asintió velozmente.

••

Su ceño estaba fruncido. ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué diablos estaban en un aeropuerto? ¿Acaso no iban a hospedarse en la casa de la playa de la madre del rizado?

"Amor, ¿es esto un aeropuerto?" Preguntó Louis cuando vió un avión despegar del lugar en el que se encontraban aparcando, esperando una respuesta obvia.

"Sí." Dijo Harry evidentemente.

"Bien y... ¿qué hacemos aquí?"

"Nos vamos de vacaciónes. Creí que eso estaba claro. Por la nota que dejé y eso... Quizá no fui lo suficiente claro. Disculpame. Me acababa de levantar y... Si no te gusta está bien, podemos dejarlo pasar. No tomaremos el avión y volve-" Divagó el rizado.

Louis posó su mano en la boca de Harry.  
"Ya. Cállate. Por favor."

 

 

Quedaban pocos minutos para que el avión despegara y Harry estaba muy nervioso. Demasiado nervioso quizá. No dejaba de removerse en su asiento y de mirar a Louis comprobando que se encontrara bien y con el cinturón de seguridad colocado, para después comprobar que el suyo también estaba atado. 

"¿Puedes parar sólo un rato cariño?"

"Lo siento."

Louis suspiró y le besó la mejilla con mucha delicadeza, haciedo así que estas enrojecieran. Después agarró su mano y la acarició suavemente para relajarlo.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Louis con buena intención.

"No." Louis rodó los ojos.

 

 

El chico de ojos verdes comenzó a palidecer cuando el avión despegó. Y agarró la mano del castaño demasiado fuerte, causando un gritito un tanto afeminado y agudo en este último, lo cual hizo que todos los presentes en el avión les dirigieran la mirada. Las manos del rizado sudaban.

"Me quiero bajar. Me quiero bajar. Me quiero bajar. Me quiero bajar." Repetía constantemente como si fueran a parar el avión porque él no se sintiera agusto.

Lo cierto es que el viaje duró bastante poco, ya que la playa se encontraba en España y no estaba tan lejos de Inglaterra al fin y al cabo. 

El día fue magnífico. Louis tomó el sol en una playa nudista, alegando que quería broncear su trasero para que luciera más lindo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Pero cada vez que observaba a otro hombre o incluso mujer mirando lo que era de su propiedad, se acercaba un poco más a Louis y acariciaba su muslo en señal de posesión mientras les miraba fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

Añadió crema solar a su espalda y resto del cuerpo. Y Louis se sentía como en una nube porque Harry le estaba tratando como un verdadero príncipe. Fue a darse un baño mientras observaba a su chico concentrado en un castillo de arena que le había llevado toda la tarde. Tenía la lengua fuera y perfilaba con sus masculinas manos la muralla del castillo. Estaba tan bonito que quiso hacerle una foto. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Louis no se dió cuenta de que eran ya las nueve de la noche y no había nadie en la playa. Salió del mar y una ola de aire frío le estremeció y causó un escalofrío. Harry se dió cuenta y le colocó una toalla alrededor. El castaño murmuró un pequeño 'gracias' con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta. 

"Bueno y... ¿Dónde está nuestro hotel?" Louis preguntó con una nueva sonrísa. Esta vez pícara.

La cara de Harry pasó por varios tonos hasta que sus ojos se cristalizaron e hizo un puchero.

"L-Lou"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Louis asustado, acercandose a él, colocando una mano en su mejilla. "¿Qué pasa bebé?"

"Y-yo... Dios, soy el peor novio del mundo."

Louis no estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía. Así que, dejó un beso suave en su frente, párpados, nariz, mejillas y finalmente, en sus labios. Era una imagen muy tierna de ver. Un Louis pequeñito y con manos diminutas acariciando y consolando a un Harry grande que estaba a escasos segundos de ponerse a llorar. 

"He olvidado el hotel." Dijo con voz pequeñita. Apenas audible.

Louis rió. "Amor, no pasa nada. Tan sólo con haberme traído aquí soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué es? ¿Una casa rural? ¿Un camping? ¿Un albergue? ¿Un... Motel?"

Cuando Harry negó con su cabeza cada lugar que el castaño había mencionado, Louis se puso nervioso. ¿Dónde diablos era entonces?

"Harry... ¿entonces?"

"Olvidé que necesi-"

"¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA?"

El chico bajó la cabeza y puso un puchero.

"OH NO, ESTA VEZ ESO NO FUNCIONARÁ CONMIGO." Advirtió Louis.

Y entonces, Harry comenzó a llorar. ¿Es que no podía hacer algo lindo por Louis sin ser tan torpe?

"Lo siento" Dijo pequeñito, de nuevo.

Louis resopló y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas que habían traído y luego tironeó de la mano de Harry para levantarlo también. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que sus maletas estaban allí y no las habían dejado en algún otro lugar? Quizá ese era el motivo por el cual les miraban tanto, no porque tuviera un trasero increíble con una H tatuada. No. Seguro que era por las maletas. 

Louis no paraba de quejarse porque ahora tenía que andar mucho e iba mojado y llevaba arena por todos sitios y quería darle un buen sexo de recompensa a Harry por el maravilloso regalo que le había dado, pero ya no iba a poder. El otro chico, sin embargo, permanecía con la cabeza gacha y un puchero permanente en sus labios, mientras tironeba de la pequeña maleta de Louis, a la vez que llevaba su propia mochila al hombro y se aferraba a la mano de Louis, quien tiraba de él y seguía refunfuñando como una madre.

Era muy tarde, pero encontraron un motel en el que pudieron hospedarse. Aunque la cama era diminuta y de una sóla plaza. Se dieron una ducha cortísima porque el baño estaba hecho un asco y durmieron. Louis estaba prácticamente encima de Harry. Cosa que a ningúno de los dos realmente molestó. Louis estaba disgustado, pero realmente no podía enfadarse, el chico sólo quería darle una sorpresa bonita y hacerle disfrutar de un par de buenos días y esto no era una película en la cual podías encontrar habitación en un hotel lujoso con vistas al mar y con un jacuzzi en el que bebías champán. Bastante era haber encontrado los billetes un día antes del vuelo. Así que, le dio un beso a Harry y le respondió al 'Te amo' que este le dirigió. 

••

En la mañana siguiente, dieron un tour para ver los diferentes hoteles de la zona, nada más despertar. Pero no tenían dinero suficiente para ninguno de todos los que encontraron. Así que, se quedaron con la habitación del motel. Total, mañana volvían a casa. 

Después visitaron la ciudad y tuvieron un rato agradable. Comieron jamón en un restaurante mientras tenían alguna de sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, sino es que la dos. Rieron y se encontraron felices. Apesar de las dificultades que habían sufrido, esto definitivamente merecía la pena. Más tarde, fueron de compras y Harry dijo que se encontraba mal, por lo que volvió al motel mientras Louis miraba sombreros divertidos en una tienda de al lado. 

Al regresar, el hombre de mantenimiento le dijo que debía subir por el patio trasero. Al principio Louis se negó. Le daba miedo ir allí sólo. Pero acabó aceptando. Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba que todo estaba muy bonito para ser un motel cutre con pocos clientes. Estaban decoradas con velas. 

Y woah, vale, Louis no esperaba nada de lo que se encontró. Frente a él había un jardín verde, decorado con luces y una mesa con una cena por servir y un Harry muy arreglado que esperaba para retirar su silla y permitirle sentarse. 

Louis río. Harry había tenido un detalle muy lindo. Tomó asiento y después de ajustar su silla, el rizado hizo lo mismo en la de enfrente. 

"¿Qué es todo esto amor?"

"Es para ti. Siento mucho que este viaje no haya sido lo que esperabas y siento, no haber sido yo mismo lo que esperabas tampoco. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti y que si pudiera bajar la luna para demostrarte cuan enamorado estoy. Lo haría. Por eso, te he comprado esto." Harry se elevó un poco en su silla, para poder sacar un sobrecito con una pulsera con la letra H. No era una pulsera de diamantes, ni oro. Sólo era una pulsera simple de cuero que había comprado esa tarde en un puesto, pero era una pulsera de disculpas. "Es para ti." 

Louis lo abrió y rió al ver el contenido. "¿No es suficiente para ti que lleve una H tatuada en el culo? ¿quieres me tatúe también un > en la frente?"

Harry río y mostró sus hoyuelos, causando que Louis se derritiera por lo extremadamente guapo, bueno y especial que su chico era. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y es que, él, también estaría dispuesto a bajar la luna por Harry.

El castaño se levantó de la silla y abrazó al rizado. "Muchísimas gracias mi amor. Eres lo más bonito del mundo. Te amo" Dijo serio. Mirandole fijamente a los ojos. Sintiendo cada palabra que decía.

Los dos cenaron tranquilamente y disfrutaron cada segundo. Esa noche, Louis pudo darle su premio a Harry. 

••

Louis estaba acostado sobre su estómago en la cama de matrimonio que compartía con su novio desde hace ya, unos años. Ojeaba una revista. Había una chica muy bonita y un chico guapísimo, el cual, Louis tuvo que observar a fondo, por supuesto. Él nunca dejaba pasar un chico guapo. Entonces, vio el fondo. Había muchísima nieve. Se imaginó a sí mismo en ese lugar, esquiando y montando en teleférico mientras el rubio de la fo- Harry. Mientras Harry, le agarraba de la mano y le daba besitos en la mejilla para que no tuviera miedo- aunque pensandolo mejor, quizá el de los besitos iba a tener que ser él, ya que Harry le tenía cierto pánico a las alturas desde que subieron en aquel avión por primera vez. Miró su muñeca con diversas pulseras de otros viajes anteriores que habían hecho. Y es que, Harry siempre le compraba una en cada lugar que visitaban, para que no lo olvidara. Lo que él no sabía, era que Louis nunca olvidaría ningúno de los momentos que había vivido con él. 

Estaba cansado de tanto trabajo y tanta rutina. Así que, giró sobre sí mismo y colocó la mano de su chico en su cabello, porque le apetecían mimitos.

"Harry, quiero ir a la nieve."

"Estamos en verano Louis."

"No en todo el mundo, cerebrito."  
Dijo y después puso morritos e intentó hacer un berrinche en el que pudiera verse bonito y convencer a Harry. Este le miró y le sonrió. 

"Viajemos entonces."

Ahora fue el turno de Louis para sonreír. Pronto tendría una nueva pulsera con la letra H.


End file.
